island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Dianna
Dianna is a mentally unstable deer who is full of love as much as she is full of surprises. She is a Freak. She tends to associate with shadow imagery. She is unusually powerful for her small and seemingly harmless appearance and seemingly almost no experience, being one of the few freaks who are powerful and intelligent enough to sustain her own personal dimension. She is a citizen of Cloud Nine who is one of the latest to have a Freak transformation. Because of this, she does not have any job yet, but she is attending Freak school. She is also receiving Individual Support from Katie, who is helping Dianna defeat her psychological monsters. Appearance Dianna has the appearance of a small, harmless looking tanned quadruped deer with distinct pink spots on her body, a short tail and unusually long, rabbit-like ears. The way she moves her body tends to be quite twitchy when she is excited, or very rigid in the few moments where she's not being crazy. Personality Dianna is very mentally unstable. Despite this, she is very affectionate and actively seeks to help others. Dianna enjoys joking and has an ironic and sometimes cynical or dark sense of humour. Sometimes, she just likes to act plain silly. However, she is very needy from the ones she wants attention from, and needs a lot of reassurance and affection. When not given approval or attention, she starts to panic and get excited, wondering what's happening, if she messed up, or if the person hates her. The more someone ignores her, the more desperate she will become to leave a good impression, and the more she will gradually begin to stalk that person. While she is able to talk normally, she has some strange mannerisms when she gets excited or worked up, such as twitching and weird facial expressions. One of her most notable mannerisms is that sometimes, when she gets too excited and yells or gushes out a phrase, she suddenly acts "suddenly normal" and says something really mundane or in a bored tone. Sadly, the more someone she loves is afraid of her or rejects her - especially nicely - the more she paradoxically becomes more infatuated with them as a love interest, creating a love / hurt relationship without even knowing - where she constantly gives love and only gets rejected over and over again in return. The most hurtful thing for Dianna to experience is not being taken seriously and feeling unimportant, or worse still, being told that she is simply just too weird or annoying. This strikes a nerve in her due to her Inferiority Complex. This makes her more mentally unstable and brings out her stalker-ish behaviours when the subject is a potential lover she sees as a 'good person' - if left unchecked, she can end up capturing them in her shadow dimension to play with them as her toy and coerce them into loving her. She also has a creative prankster's mind, which helps her get along very well with Squiggles as Dianna helps her come up with the more elaborate or cruel pranks. In addition, Dianna has a more scheming, sinister side that can target anyone who she identifies as 'inherently bad people'. She derives enjoyment from picking on other bullies or people who are too full of themselves, as she sees them as a satisfying target. Using this, it is possible to quickly get out of being lovingly stalked by disrespecting Dianna enough or harming one of her friends, because this will cause her to no longer view the target as a love interest, but instead, as a fun target for bullying. Dianna only very rarely uses her personal dimension in her bullying tactics as a last resort when her bullying tactics do not work - and takes it to a whole new level of emotional abuse in her dimension until the subject's ego is deflated. She will only let such captives go when they submit or apologize, in which case their status as a 'bad person' gets cleared, and she offers them love again. Dianna treats loyalty with huge importance, and she is quick and overly eager to enter a deep friendship very quickly. She treats new strangers as if they are good friends already, and gets very excited and happy if strangers are nice to her and offer friendship back - although doing this can lead to an obsession very quickly. Although she is quick to form a friendship, it takes a while to build trust with her, which if done with care to what she is feeling, can be a fun and interesting process. The simple things matter the most to her, such as making the effort to approach her, or inviting her to play a game together, defending one of her few friends, or even simply re-assuring her that she matters and that they don't mean her harm. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * When excited, she speaks in standard English accent, but when calm, she has a noticeable Maltese-English accent. * When normal, she sounds cool and collected. * Despite her craziness, she never never swears nor cusses. * She is very respectful to everyone she identifies as a 'good person', whereas she can become a big bully to anyone who she identifies as a 'bad person' in her eyes. It can always be felt in her tone of voice, which is markedly different between the two cases. * She occasionally inserts interjections in Maltese. Sometimes they're funny offenses in her language, short witty remarks or puns. * She often uses irony or lame puns in English as well. Example phrases: # (soft whine) "Wait!! I still want to cuddle.." (pause) (bored monotone voice) ''"hi i'm clingy." # ''(silly yell) "WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!?" (beat) (bored monotone voice) "..i'm lonely and want pizza." # (chuckle gradually turning into maniacal laughter) "hee hee hee.. Eeeeh, hheehee! EE-HAHA-HAHAAH!!" # (reassuringly) "They're jerks because they're jealous. They're green with envy for you!" (beat) (maltese accent) "Kemm huma hodor." # (sad whine) "Nooo, don't go..!" (pause) (monotone) '' "You'll regret that decision." # ''(playful, stretched out syllables) "We'll be together forEEEver and eeever Amen!!" # (grave and vicious) "I CAN KILL YOU FOR A MILLION TIMES IN A SINGLE SECOND." (sweet and loving) "Or we could, you know, have a snuggle wuggle instead." Motives Ultimately, Dianna cares about three things: - Gain power, to fight her feelings of insignificance and protect her friends. She wants to feel like she still matters to someone, and to keep her feelings of worthlessness at bay by sheer hard work and overachieving. Due to this causing her to focus greatly on studying, training and researching magic, she has achieved a Tier HyperMass X ranking, making her one of the most dangerous Freaks to exist, despite being one of the most recent to transform. - Love friends, Ruin enemies '- to form a deep connection and enjoy life with the ones she loves and identifies as 'good people', and to bring ruination to people she deems to be 'bad'. Dianna has a black-and-white sense of morality. - '''Find her perfect match '- Dianna wants to find a boyfriend and keeps an eye out for anyone who exhibits pureness of heart. She is extremely afraid of messing this up, and will go to great lengths to please the man she deems to be her "One True Love". Although it is easy to form an affectionate bond with Dianna and cuddle with her, it is difficult to be considered her one true love, because she is very selective. If she ever meets the one she can consider her one true love, she is at risk at starting to show her stalker-ish Yandere tendencies, because of her belief that she will never meet anyone like that again. Hobbies * '''Stalking her love interest: When she is desperate for the approval of someone or loves them, she enjoys stalking them in her shadow form, and imagining that they're telling her how much they love her. However, the longer she does this, the more she risks getting too emotional and ending up running away crying. Or worse yet - actually coming out of hiding to approach them with total mental instability. * Stalking people she is curious about: Especially when she has nothing much to do, she enjoys watching others go about their daily lives without ever making her presence known. This way, she is able to learn more about other people. It brings her joy to learn about friends or strangers because she feels more comfortable with them that way. * Visiting her personal dimension: Dianna has complete control of the entire dimension, including timescale - which allows her to spend a month relaxing or training, and only have a day pass in the real world. She usually spends time feeling affectionate with Psy, seeing what new strange thing the Eternal Zealots of Love have done for her, playing and creating, and reviving anyone who has died to the Shadow Creatures. * Spending time with Katie, Whimpers, Tangles and Squiggles: They are the only four people who were able to see past the mental instability and get to that soft side where she calms down. Around them, she is almost a completely different person, without all the mental instability or mannerisms. * Helping maintain the Community Buffet: As a sign of gratitude to Katie, Dianna enjoys helping out in the community buffet because she feels like she is returning the favour. She also enjoys this because it means she's more likely to see Katie. This is also useful for her because it would improve her reputation, and she will be seen as less scary if she does something mundane like sweep floors and clean dishes. * Reading Whimpers' fan fictions over and over: Dianna immensely enjoys reading Whimpers' love fan fictions. She brings the papers along with her in unusual places to read them again and again. * Reading other love stories: She reads several other love stories, over and over and to an obsessive degree. * Playing computer games with Tangles: As a sign of gratitude to Tangles, Dianna enjoys playing multiplayer video games that Tangles likes, and geeks out with him on the mechanics of some video games. She enjoys other computer games as well, and sometimes tells him about some games that she likes. * Spying on others for Squiggles: As a sign of gratitude to Squiggles, they both agree to use Dianna's shadow stealth to spy on key people when Squiggles needs to find out a special bit of information. * Roleplaying alone: When she is alone, she lets out all her feelings and roleplays on her own, pretending that she's talking to someone who really cares and loves her. The things she roleplays are sometimes disturbing and violent. * Locating the Book of Neverending Darkness: '''Dianna knows about this secret tome of forbidden magic that she knows is in the process of being created in The Underground. She knows that it is intended to be used in Katie to trap her in a fate worse than death in order to get around the mechanics of her current form of Death Protection. This is a plan that Dianna especially resents because of her intense affinity for Katie. However, she does not want to tell Katie about it either, since she plans to learn its forbidden magic for herself to not only grow in power, but to also use it to toy with the co-conspirators as an act of passionate revenge. In addition, on a more strategic level, she knows that Katie will want to destroy such a book immediately because of the contents. With her shadow powers, Dianna spied that it holds information on how to cast Mass and even some Universe Tier magic, such as fates worse than death, dimensional entrapment methods and several methods of psychological and physical torture. However, she does not know its actual location, and regularly visits The Underground for this reason. * '''Bullying Underground Freaks: Because of the conspiracy that she covertly knows about, Dianna can get excessive with her pranks and insults to many of The Underground freaks she meets during her search if there is even the slightest of indication that they are not a Repenter. Demeanor Tiers Tier 1: Friendship Dianna is very social, and is very friendly to strangers. Tier 2: Affectionate * * Making the effort to approach her * * Being bold enough to pick her up and hug her * Engaging with her topics * Starting new topics * Showing mild affection Tier 3: Devoted * * Keeping important promises when there was a great temptation to break it * * Doing something she desperately begs for * * Sharing secrets * *''' '''Having enough memorable experiences with her * Letting her in on really specific details or life story Tier 4: In Love * *''' '''Being mentally strong * *''' '''Having potential for growth * * Appearing mysterious * Being intelligent * Looking handsome * Having tentacles Tier 5: Obsessed * Sending mixed signals, keeping her guessing whether you love her or not * Acting notably differently to her than with others, such as confident with others and sheepish with her * Resistance to her flirting, regardless of whether unintentional or not * Mentioning words of permanence along with words of love gives her a visceral feeling of excitement (for example, "eternal love", "undying devotion", "together forever") * Friend-zoning her only makes the obsession worse Tier -1: Disinterested * * Being clingy to her * * Giving her too much attention * * Bad hygiene * * Narcissism * Talking too much * Complaining about other people too much * Being too one-dimensional Tier -2: Vengeful * * Harming her friends * * Disrespect * * Bullying * * Cockiness Pre-freak History Her Pre-freak history is still being researched Post-freak History Her Post-freak history is still being researched Reputation Dianna is often seen as a scary freak, because of rumours of her shadow dimension and her hyperactive behaviour, and because of this she is one of the loneliest freaks. Faction reputation Character relations Her Character relations are still being researched Abilities Dianna is peculiar in that, despite there being several Freaks who have been around for longer, she has surpassed the vast majority in sheer power and training. Her massive Inferiority Complex has driven her to spend more time training and learning the mechanics of magic than anyone else. Personal Dimension Due to Dianna's encounters with the ExtraDimensional Being called Psy, Dianna has learnt how to create her own personal dimension, turning her nightmares of helplessness and worthlessness into a jovial, perverted fantasy with Psy as her pet monster and Dianna as its loving caretaker. This was caused by Psy's interventions during Dianna's nightmares that caused her to feel empowered instead of useless. Ever since, Dianna has been able to control more fine details and expand the boundaries of her own universe, down to setting the laws of physics and adjusting the timescale with the help of Psy's mental power. Dianna's ability to adjust the timescale of her personal dimension gives the opportunity to spend 1 year in her dimension, and only have 1 day pass in real life. Due to this, even though her age in earth years are as small as 23, her real chronological age including time spent in her dimension is unknown, possibly reaching to the thousands. Katie is not aware of this, as such a dangerous technique will qualify as Forbidden Magic without argument. Soul Fragment The creation of Psy can be traced down to Dianna's accidental usage of this dangerous spell. This causes the mind to be modified, such that it begins to emulate two sentient beings without even intending to - which initially manifested as Dianna talking to herself during her nightmares. As the nightmares worsened, she had comforting thoughts of someone being with her, who was afraid and suffering just like her. This became material when the Soul Fragment reached completion, and Psy was born as a terrified, small tentacle monster - which she pitied so much that she forgot how scared and helpless she felt, and proceeded to protect Psy from their emotional suffering. The nature of the Soul Fragmenting was such that her fears of being a monster got transferred into Psy instead. Before the Soul Fragment, Dianna was deeply disturbed at her becoming a deer and not being able to turn back, and the shadow powers - after the Soul Fragment, Dianna didn't seem to mind any more; but instead, Psy was terrified of itself being a monster. Feeling sorry about this, Dianna spent years raising Psy, being there for it when it felt sad, lonely or afraid, teaching it lessons about life and building her personal dimension more just so it can live a less artificial life. At that point, Dianna's nightmares had stopped, and her dimension became a place of joy instead of terror - which was all made possible due to this Soul Fragment.Category:Characters Category:Freaks Category:Unique Freak